


Freedom

by bboiseux



Series: Critical Role Drabble Collection [35]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 00:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bboiseux/pseuds/bboiseux
Summary: Caleb has a necklace.  A drabble.For the Prompt:Caleb, NecklaceFrom my Night of Drabbles for Oct 2018!





	Freedom

The necklace lay cold against his skin.  It reminded him of the feel of the bars across the windows at the asylum.  He remembered his hands, gripping them, tight.  He remembered the view through the window: summer sun, orange and dancing in the rising heat; the white sting of the snow, leveling the world, wiping out all detail.  But, mostly, he remembered the burning metal freezing its way into his hands.  Like the necklace on his chest.

The necklace was his prison—an incantation he was trapped within.

The necklace was his freedom—as only the arcane could free him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments of any shade are welcome!


End file.
